minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cave Hunter: Part 1
Hey everyone, I am just starting to write this. You can add, or edit, just don't do something bad like erase everything or curse. I hope you enjoy it! Comments are welcome. Characters: *Ept2645 *Nero The Cave Hunter Chapter 1: BEGINNINGS As ept2645 was walking down a dirt road of a village, he thought about how he had never seen a monster. As night was beginning to fall, a friendly villager welcomed him into his house. Inside, he found a stone sword, a stone pickaxe, and some bread. Night was now starting, he couldn't find a bed though. Suddenly, two villagers burst into the house and cried "ZOMBIES!!" Outside, a horde of zombies began knocking down the door. Ept grabbed his sword and prepared to defend himself, though he didn't know how to. The zombies broke in! They swarmed through the door, infecting the villagers with vicious bites, then went after Ept. He slashed at the zombies with his sword, killing all of them and using half of the sword's energy. "Thanks" said the remaining villager. Ept decided to stay in the house until dawn. There were no more zombies that night. When he woke up, he ate his bread and plotted his revenge on the monsters. His revenge will go on until he dies. Chapter 2: Hunting Three years later, Ept was one of the best players in the Minecraft world. As he walked along the mountain, he found a cave. Since he had a half used enchanted diamond pickaxe, 2 golden apples, 36 torches, and a half used enchanted diamond sword, he would explore. He also had a full suit of enchanted diamond armor. Ept thought about his revenge 3 years ago. He angrily stormed in the cave and ran into a horde of zombies and skeletons. He slashed and killed them all. He lost half of a heart. Ept walked in the cave deeper, he saw some iron, he mined it and went on making sure to put torches every so often to mark his way. While he walked, he thought about he had no specific goal in Minecraft. He then decided that he would have a career of searching caves and hunting for monsters. Chapter 3: The Ghost The frigid cold of the cave gathered peacefully along Ept's hands, as he tried to shrug it off by clenching his fists. The villagers sent him a plea he couldn't refuse, as he had never heard of such a contract. A ghost, the letter said, haunted the village by night and was always spotted returning to this cave. It is a slow winter, but nonetheless, Ept was up to the challenge and would see for himself if ghosts really do exist. As he walked deeper into the cave, he heard an arrow being shot. It barely missed him and hit the cave wall next to him, springing. He paused, listening for movement. The whisper of a footstep to his left caught his senses. He turned and unsheathed his sword, lashed out blindly, felt his blade connect with muscled flesh, heard a soft “Arhh.” It was pitch black, as the torch he once held lay unlit in the darkness somewhere. Ept breathed heavily as he tried to focus his eyes to the shadows. Suddenly, another arrow and patter-patter of running feet. He turned, but too slow, as an arrow struck deep into Ept's shoulder. A body ran into him, throwing him onto the stone floor with a thundering crash. Pebbles stabbed into his now bare hands. A figure half-illuminated shadowed over him, an arrow strung back ready to release into Ept's head if he moved. "Who are you..." he heard a voice say. "My name is Ept..." The figure laughed and lowered his bow. "I know you, you're famous." He outstretched a hand to Ept and raised him to his feet. Category:Stories